Mavis
Mavis *'Number': FQC 1 *'Class': BR Class 04 *'Designer': Drewry Car Co. *'Builder': Drewry Car Co. *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1962 Mavis is a female diesel engine who works for the Ffarquhar Quarry Company at Anopha Quarry prior to the sixth season, and later at Centre Island Quarry. Bio Mavis was particularly fond of putting the trucks at Anopha Quarry in different places, despite Toby's protests. Toby finally lost patience and left Mavis to her own devices. Mavis, urged by Daisy (Diesel in the television series), started to ignore Toby's advice and ended up looking silly when she stuck outside Ffarquhar. Mavis was then forbidden to leave the quarry, but when a thaw increased production at Anopha Quarry, Mavis persuaded the manager to let her go up to the first crossing in order to shunt trucks quicker, and formulated a plan to pass the level crossing with help from the trucks. However, the plan backfired when the trucks decided to bump Toby instead, and he ended up being suspended by flimsy rails over a rushing stream and Mavis had to help. Mavis confessed, but the Fat Controller and the Manager were pleased by Mavis' courage and honesty and allowed her occasional trips to Ffarquhar. In 1987, Mavis was involved in a collision with a lorry and Toby had to do her work while she was absent. Persona Mavis was arrogant until being brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. Despite this, Mavis is a reliable, honest, hard-working engine, and shows respect for the steam engines. Basis Mavis is based on a BR Class 04 0-6-0, fitted with additional cowcatchers and sideplates so she can run near public roads. Livery Mavis is painted black with hazard stripes on her front and rear. She has her name and "The Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Ltd." written on both sides in white. Appearances Mavis' appearances in the Railway Series are listed in chronological order: * "Tramway Engines" * "James and the Diesel Engines" (mentioned) * "Toby, Trucks and Trouble" * "Thomas Comes Home" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" (non-speaking role) In the television series, Mavis has appeared in every season since the third. She also appeared in Calling All Engines, and The Great Discovery with no lines. She appeared in Hero of the Rails, with lines, and is slated to appear in season 13. Trivia * Teresa Gallagher will voice Mavis from Hero of the Rails onwards in the UK. * Jules de Jongh will voice Mavis in the US, from Hero of the Rails onwards. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden * Take-Along * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Take-n-Play Gallery File:Neville,Mavis,andFarmerMcColl.jpg|Mavis with Neville in a magazine File:DieselsRomanianmagazine.png|Mavis on a magazine cover with the other Diesels Image:Toby'sTightrope13.PNG|Mavis at the Quarry Image:Toby'sTightrope5.PNG|Mavis talking to the trucks Image:Toby'sTightrope10.PNG|Mavis rescuing Toby Image:Toby'sTightrope11.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt and Mavis Image:Toby'sTightrope12.PNG|Toby and Mavis at Tidmouth Halt File:Salty'sSecret10.jpg|Mavis in Season 6 File:BufferBother10.jpg File:BufferBother9.jpg File:Bill,BenandFergus13.jpg|Mavis in Season 7 File:EmilyKnowsBest6.jpg|Mavis in Season 9 File:Toby'sAfternoonOff3.jpg|Mavis in Season 10 Image:MavisTheGreatDiscovery.jpg|Mavis in The Great Discovery Image:MavisCGI.jpg|Mavis with a CGI face Image:MavisinfullCGI.png File:Mavis,OliverandBulgy.jpg Image:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Mavis' Take-Along model prototype Image:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis' Bachmann model Category:0-6-0 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway